


Беги, Алиса, торопись

by Gavrusssha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Dark, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Пусть Крипке забирает здесь все свое, что отыщет, остальные права – у покойного профессора Доджсона, который когда-то написал совершенно недетскую книгу. Упоминается смерть и посмертное существование. Совершенно открытый конец.





	Беги, Алиса, торопись

**Author's Note:**

> «Начни сначала и не останавливайся,  
> пока не дойдешь до конца»

Пепел, сухой, как хитин, и сумерки. Пепельные сумерки, плоские контуры деревьев, шепот, шелест, скрипы, чуть слышное бульканье. Вода? Здесь не может быть воды. Жажда в этом месте неутолима. 

– Здесь когда-то горел ослепительный свет. Они летели и умирали, а потом оказались в ловушке темноты. Тысячи, может быть, миллионы шелестящих радужных крыльев – можешь представить себе такое, Винчестер?  
– Кто здесь?  
– Всего лишь я.

Вспухла багровая луна, прорастая сквозь ветви деревьев, и Сэм увидел, что сквозь пепел пробивается бурая трава. Налетел холодный ветер, пригибая травинки и неся мелкую пыль. И пыль и пепел оседали на коже, забивались в ноздри и мешали смотреть, заставляя Сэма непрерывно моргать слезящимися глазами.

– Обитель слез, Сэм. Это не метафора.   
– Кто это – я?  
– Подними глазки, Алиса. И ты обойдешься без миллиона вопросов.

На Сэма, вытянув шею, смотрел сидевший в развилке ближайшего дерева кот. И улыбался, как коты могут улыбаться лишь в человеческих кошмарах, превращаясь в хищных теневых тварей, белозубо и широко. Зеркальца глаз цвета желчи неотрывно следили, как Сэм поднялся с колен и попытался отряхнуться, а на самом деле лишь размазал пепел по голой груди.

– Желтоглазый… Но ты ведь мертв.  
– Все мы здесь немного того, Алиса. – Странно артикулируя мягкими губами, ответствовал кот. – Кроме тебя, разумеется. Ты ведь пришел по доброй воле?

_Мерзкий вкус снадобья, мерзкий запах ведьминой кухни, отблески огня на отвратительном морщинистом лице: «Ты получишь свой шанс, Сэмюэль». Дряблый мешок с костями – ведьмино тело. «Ты обещала отправить меня к брату, старуха. – Ты обещал любить меня, Сэм Винчестер.» И смех – шелестящий и легкий, как крылья множества насекомых. Чужой, наглый, молодой смех._

– Почему ты зовешь меня Алисой?   
– Ты в стране чудес, Сэм.  
– Что это значит, демон? 

Кот фыркнул и переступил на ветке лапами. 

– Алиса-а-а… – Он вытянул шею, и желтые глаза приблизились к самому лицу Сэма. – Все ведь было не совсем так, как написал добряк профессор из Крайст-Черч. Ты готов к чудесам – настоящим чудесам?   
– Меня это не волнует, тварь.   
– Не думаю, что ты сейчас искренен.   
– Я не ребенок, не стоит меня пугать. И кстати, ты просто тень, Азазель, сгинь или заткнись. – Сэм оглядывался.  
– Боишься. – Проскрипел кот и разодрал когтями кору на ветке. – Не доверя-аешь. Поверь мне, Алиса, бояться здесь нужно не меня. 

Сэм почувствовал, что к ноге прижалось что-то теплое и вздрагивающее. Снизу на него сверкал светящимися красными бусинами глаз белый кролик, обмирал ушами. Приглядевшись, Сэм понял, что животное совершенно седое, все в проплешинах и шрамах. Он невольно дернул ногой, отбрасывая зверя. Кролик перекувырнулся и вдруг оскалился и зашипел на Сэма совершенно не по-кроличьи. Это было отвратительно и жутко, Сэм попятился, наблюдая, как кролик провалился внутрь самого себя, смялся, округлился, засверкал в лунном свете – и через полминуты на земле лежал новенький серебряный жилетный хронометр и вздрагивал, словно живой. Стрелки бежали по циферблату с еле слышным жужжанием. 

Желтоглазый дернул мягким черным ухом.

– Совет первый, Алиса, бесплатный, – все здесь не то, чем кажется. Подбери, часы тебе пригодятся, ведь твое время ограничено.   
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Я знаю адски много. Как только ты задашь правильный вопрос – тут же получишь ответ. Такова моя роль на сегодня.   
– А твоя выгода?   
– Плохо, Сэм. Мои расчеты – не твоя забота. К тому же, когда мир поставлен на голову, почему жалкий кот должен уцелеть? Еще попыточку?  
– Куда мне идти?  
– Неправильный вопрос, Сэмюэль, – промурлыкал кот. – Все зависит от того, куда ты хочешь попасть, разумеется.   
– Но я…  
– До новых встреч, Алиса.– И кот медленно растаял в воздухе.   
– Видал я твои улыбки, сука, – пробормотал Сэм. 

Он с отвращением поднял с земли теплый и тяжелый хронометр, который задергался у него в руках. Циферблат был разделен на 13 частей. Последний, тринадцатый сектор был выкрашен в тревожный алый. Короткая стрелка стояла на цифре 10, длинная – начинала круг, отсчитывая первые минуты часа. Сэм засунул часы в карман джинсов, повернулся, оставляя мерзкую луну за спиной, и пошел вперед, зная по опыту, что в любой ситуации двигаться вперед без цели лучше, чем бесцельно же топтаться на месте. 

_«Помнишь легенду об Орфее, Сэм?» – Они лежали в кровати, и Сэм смотрел на огонь в камине, в глубине которого ему все время чудилось чье-то постороннее присутствие. – «Как ты думаешь, в чем ее смысл?». Сэм обернулся и посмотрел на горбоносый профиль, в милосердных огненных сумерках казавшийся почти величественным. «Наверное, в том», – сказал он, чтобы не молчать. – «Что никогда нельзя оглядываться на прошлое, решившись». Старуха смеется, размыкая сухие, как скелеты листьев в ноябре, губы. «Налей мне вина, мальчик. Это был риторический вопрос. Лучше не пытайся ответить – это не совсем то, что ты умеешь делать хорошо»._

Сначала появилась тропинка, которая стала дорожкой, а затем и основательно убитой грунтовкой; ели и дубы вдоль нее уступили место безлистным тополям, тянущимися вверх двумя рядами свечей, сходящимися впереди в воображаемой точке перспективы. Луна подсвечивала дорожную пыль, на которой отчетливо чернели следы босых ног Сэма. Он быстро шел по дороге уже несколько минут, и ничего не менялось, только один раз путь ему перебежало неизвестное темное существо, сверкнуло глазами, оглянувшись, и скрылось. В кармане жужжал и тикал хронометр, и Сэм начал серьезно подумывать, что пора бы свернуть в чащу, пусть даже и наугад, – как за рядами тополей засиял огонек. Он ритмично мерцал, как кончик раскуриваемой сигареты. Приблизившись, Сэм понял, что сравнение было точным: посреди полянки, сидя на корточках на шляпке огромной поганки и прикрыв глаза некто посасывал кальян, выпуская в чернильное небо колечко за колечком. Казалось, занятие поглощает его целиком. Сэм обошел гриб кругом, выяснив попутно, что курильщик калека – на его спине вздымался огромный горб. «Что за бред… Бредовая театральная постановка. Для кого? Старуха сказала, что сначала я встречу Проводника. А затем…»

– Эй! Простите…

Никакой реакции. Дым продолжал выходить из раскрытых губ курильщика, обвивался вокруг его рук, горба, свивался в кольцо над макушкой. Сэм хлопнул парня по плечу и тут же отдернул руку – плечо оказалось настолько холодным, что он побоялся отморозить пальцы. Горбатый открыл пронзительной синевы глаза – казалось, они слегка светятся в сумерках – и равнодушно посмотрел на Сэма. 

– Простите, – еще раз бодро начал тот, чувствуя себя слегка пьяным от нереальности ситуации. – Но не могли бы вы мне помочь? Я тут ищу брата, мистер. Он…  
– Не суетис-с-сь…– Выдохнул калека, и снова затянулся дымом. – Ищещ-ш-шь, понимаю… И что сделаеш-ш-шь, когда найдешь?  
– Заберу отсюда, – ответил Сэм, внимательно наблюдая за калекой.  
– Вот как-х-х? – Горбатый посмотрел в небо и выпустил дым, который на этот раз ушел прямой струйкой в вышину и растворился. – А потом?  
– Что потом? – Не въехал Сэм.  
– Твой брат угодил в обитель мертвых-х-х… Разве это случайнос-с-сть? Если ты сможешь забрать его, он все равно вернется. Снова. Понимаеш-ш-шь?  
– Это неважно.  
– Важно, друг мой… Оч-ч-ень важно. «Не тот ли вправе обрезать нить, кто и подвес-с-сил?» 

Сэм посмотрел на курильщика с раздражением. 

– С метафизическими проблемами я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

Калека выплюнул мундштук изо рта и захохотал. Он смеялся и смеялся, запрокидывая голову, и горб на его спине начал вспухать, расти, разворачиваться парой огромных сумрачных крыльев. Крылатый потянулся к Сэму, опираясь на гриб ладонью, из-под которой повалил пар, и заглянул ему в лицо сумасшедшими глазами, которые сияли сейчас, словно электрическая дуга. 

– Сам разберешься? – загрохотал он, обрушив тишину. – Со всем, что встретишь? Как самоуверенно, Сэм Винчестер! А ты знаешь, что происходит с вами, людьми, здесь, в обители мертвых? Вы приходите сюда голыми – без предрассудков, которые вы называете совестью, без пут, надеваемых на вашу звериную сущность; такими, какими создал вас он! – Крылатый ткнул длинным пальцем вверх. – Чудовищами, моя глупая Алиса, жуткими, жадными, ничем не сдерживаемыми чудовищами! И занимаете свое место, о, да единственное, достойное вас. Ты уверен, Сэм Винчестер, что настолько хорошо знаешь своего брата, чтобы желать встречи с ним – здесь? – грохотал крылатый, совсем уж оглушительно, крылья хлопнули и раскрылись, заслоняя от Сэма полнеба. – Неужели тебе не страшно, смертный? Ты ведь не дурак, ты должен бояться! 

Сэм поморщился. 

– Кто ты? – спросил он.  
– Я – Страж! – пафосно заявил крылатый.  
– Так я и думал, – тихо сказал Сэм.

_«Легенда об Орфее, Винчестер, говорит еще и о том, что нельзя полагаться на милость высших сил. Ты можешь молить их о снисхождении, разбить лоб, добиваясь желаемого, но все, что получишь таким образом, не будет совершенно твоим. Немного твоим, а немного – неизвестно чьим, ты понимаешь меня, мальчик?». – Старуха потянулась к дверце кухонного шкафа. – «Поэтому – будь сильным, Сэм. Будь безжалостным. Одного желания вернуть брата недостаточно, каким бы неистовым оно ни было. Ты должен будешь отдать что-то взамен, сладкий мой. Это неизбежно. Единственное, что иногда можно выбрать – кому и что». Ведьма достала с полки тускло блеснувший острием предмет. – «А это – чтобы ты смог выбирать, Сэмюэль». «Я не платил тебе еще и за оружие», – возразил Сэм удивленно. «Еще заплатишь, сладкий», – ухмыльнулась ведьма и потянула к себе Сэма когтистым пальцем за ворот. – «Оно ведь стоит того»._

Тело ангела, совсем небольшое теперь, прикрытое ворохом блестящих перьев, скорчилось на земле под грибом, напоминая кучку сырых листьев, хотя откуда тут им взяться – в безлистном лесу. Он дотянулся все-таки до Сэма в последнем инстинктивном рывке, насаживая себя на лезвие, и теперь щека Сэма саднила, оледеневая жгучим отпечатком пятерни. 

– Так-так-так, – заявил, появляясь, кот. – Однако ты резво начал, Сэмми! Пожалуй, поставлю я на тебя. – Кот плюнул на безжизненное тело, запахло серой. – А червячок-то тебя пометил! Ничего, не расстраивайся, сладкий мой, это весьма значительно смотрится.

– Заткнись!  
– Ты подумал над вопросом?  
– Где мой брат?  
– «Где брат твой, Каин?» Забавно, как аналогии нанизываются одна на другую, как они сплетены, и как лживы… Ладно, Сэм, на этот раз уже лучше, значительно лучше! Скучать ты больше не будешь, обещаю! Итак, моя прекрасная Алиса, тебе стоит только следовать своей натуре, и ты окажешься там, где нужно.  
– Что это значит? Постой, демон, тварь желтоглазая, не смей пудрить мне мозги!   
– А то что? – насмешливо поинтересовался кот, ненадолго возникая. – Проткнешь меня этой своей дамской шпилькой? Как же ты сдал, Винчестер, как же ты опустился, торговать собой… Да и просить взамен надо было кое-что посерьезнее. Эта старая дьяволица могла бы… А впрочем, Сэмми, кто знает, какие планы кроются в голове обиженной женщины? Она вполне могла от души пожелать тебе не возвращаться.

И кот исчез. А Сэм сжал кулаки. В кармане беспокойно возился хронометр, Сэм брезгливо вытащил его и посмотрел на циферблат. Минутная стрелка подбиралась к двенадцати. Времени все меньше, а он не приблизился к цели ни на шаг. «Шевели задницей», – настаивала голосом брата одна его часть. «Сядь и подумай», – голосом отца сказала другая.

– А где же я сам? – Это прозвучало растерянно, и Сэм тут же возненавидел этот свой голос. «Куда девается неупокоенный дух, когда мы сжигаем тело?» - С интонациями давно сгинувшей растерянной женщины. Сюда, сказал он сам себе. Тот ли он Сэм, которым был еще неделю назад? Жив ли он еще? В тишине и здешнем раздражающем полумраке, не-свете и не-тени, Сэму казалось, что он растворяется и вот-вот истает, как свечка. И он беспокойно ощупал себя, проведя руками по изгвазданным плечам и бедрам. Постучал ногтем о ноготь. Звук вышел удивительно отчетливым. 

– Ну, Сэм, сынок… Тебе пора лечить нервы, в самом деле. – На плечи Сэму легла крепкая рука. Точнее, не совсем на плечи – ниже. И не совсем легла. Правду говоря, рука обвила его не хуже удава.   
– Я совершенно запутался, Бобби, – пожаловался Сэм родной кепке, уже ничему не удивляясь. – Бобби? Бобби!! Ты же не умер?  
– Умер-шмумер… Ты сам видишь, что разница невелика. А отсюда мораль, сынок, – скрипуче произнес Бобби, все сильнее и сильнее сжимая сэмову талию. – Фламинго порой кусается не хуже горчицы! – Сэм вытаращился на Сингера. – Пошли отсюда, Сэм.   
– Бобби! – затрепыхался Сэм. – Отпусти меня! Я никуда не уйду без Дина.  
– Как же я ненавижу ваше ненормальное семейство, если бы ты знал! – интимно пожаловался Бобби. – Нет мне от вас покоя. Сначала Джон. Потом Дин. Теперь ты. «Выручай Бобби, помоги, Бобби, поищи в книгах, Бобби!» Теперь из-за Винчестера мне пришлось вброд пересечь Ахерон. Вот, видишь? – И впрямь, джинсы Бобби были мокры до колен.  
– Что-то мелковато для реки мертвых.  
– Да? Ладно тебе Сэм, не придирайся. Пойдем. Нечего тебе здесь делать. - И он снял кепку, бросил ее наземь и вытер потный лоб. Сэм отшатнулся.  
– Ты не Бобби.   
– Ой, как жалко! Ошибочка… Фант за сообразительность, Сэм! Играем дальше? Мамочка, мамочка! – И вот уже вместо Бобби смеется Мэри, вертится волчком и прыгает на одной ножке, развеваются светлые пряди. – Играем, ну же, пожалуйста, Сэмми, мне так весело!  
– Лилит! – Сэм выставил вперед ладонь, зажмурился. Лилит захихикала. Протянула к Сэму руки.   
– Ты такой забавный! Хочу-у… Ч-ш-ш-ш, последний из Винчестеров, не дергайся. Не сейчас еще. Вот выйдет твое время – и милости просим, к брату и папочке, в коллекцию… Ты ведь не забыл про папу, Сэм? – И Лилит подняла пальчик.   
– Ну, ты уже выбрал, кого спасать? Советую Джона. Дин – очень гадкий мальчик. Он… Да. Верное слово. Он такой затейник…– Лилит вдруг поморщилась. – Фу! Тут кошками пахнет. А у меня аллергия на шерсть. Пока-пока, Сэм. Не прощаюсь. 

_«Итак, ты узнал все, что хотел, и теперь покидаешь меня?» – «Я должен поторопиться». – «Брось. Я бы поставила на кон последние зубы, что будь на моем месте юная красотка, ты подзадержался бы. Ты ведь тянул целых четыре месяца, прежде чем обратиться ко мне. Я стала твоим последним шансом». – «Как и я твоим, старуха». – «Не будем переходить на личности, Сэмюэль. Мой банк еще не пуст». – «Вот как? И что же еще у тебя есть?» – «Люди, Сэм, не перестают меня удивлять. Вы с Дином легко могли вытащить вашего отца оттуда, откуда ты собираешься выудить брата. Но ради отца ты ко мне не пришел. Не стал торговаться». – «Это…» – «Это противоестественно, не так ли? Да, Сэм. То, что ты делаешь и даже то, что ты чувствуешь – молчи и слушай! – абсолютно противоестественно. И виновна ли в этом крохотная капля крови демона? Или, может, это и есть твоя настоящая натура, твоя судьба и предназначение? Ты – это Орфей, Сэм. И Орфей – это ты. Обреченный смотреть в темноту»._

Сэм опирался на ствол дерева.

Следовать натуре – сказал Желтоглазый. Что бы это, к дьяволу, значило? Сэм методично прислушался к своему телу. Немного ныли ноги, болела щека, ему было зябко и еще... Совершенно неожиданно Сэм понял, что очень хочет есть, а гриб, который еще минуту назад выглядел смертельной поганкой, пах невероятно аппетитно. «Как будто много ма-аленьких бифштексов с гарниром», – подумал Сэм, соображая, что для Дина, вероятно, запах был бы другим – горячего пережаренного гамбургера и, скажем, горчицы. Сэм покорно подошел, отломил от мягкой шляпки кусочек, положил в рот и прожевал, отмечая, что и вкус неплох. И тут же у него страшно скрутило живот, да так, что даже слезы выступили. Сэм согнулся и завертелся на месте, в лаконичных выражениях проклиная Желтоглазого и его подсказки. Вдруг живот отпустило, Сэм открыл глаза и обнаружил тропинку буквально у себя под носом. 

Любые попытки отклониться от маршрута вызывали дикие спазмы в желудке, так что шел Сэм быстро и уверенно, хотя и без особого веселья. Становилось все темнее, потому что ветви смыкались над головой, образуя коридор, в который не могла заглянуть луна. Движение гипнотизировало, ноги словно обрели глаза и перестали оступаться, и даже во мраке Сэм успевал разглядеть низко нависающие сучья и увернуться. Его по-прежнему окружала тишина, только вертелись и, кажется, тихо чихали часы в кармане, и иногда, на грани слышимого возникал шелестящий смех, причем Сэм даже не мог сказать наверняка – не чудится ли ему. Поэтому, когда он услышал голос: «Я же говорил, Джон, кто-то чешет по лесу, мои охранные системы не ошибаются», – то не успел быстро среагировать, и удар по лбу тяжелым и твердым предметом стал для него сюрпризом.

_«Сэм, Сэм, Сэмми… Хочешь, я скажу тебе, что ты ищешь на самом деле? Что искал на самом деле Орфей, спускаясь в ад за Эвридикой?» – «Только не говори мне о любви, ты мешок с костями. Не марай этого слова». – «Не бойся. Расслабься, Сэм, выпей и слушай. Это последнее, что я собираюсь тебе сказать». – Сэм поудобнее устроился на старом тонком ковре перед огнем. Пусть говорит. А потом он уйдет и вернется с Дином. Все остальное сейчас, право же, не важно. «Орфей спустился в ад за своим счастливым вчера. Он не был эллином, Сэмюэль. Будь он им, он знал бы, что прошлое нельзя вернуть. Заметь, Винчестер, я не допытываюсь, какого рода счастье было в вашем с братом вчера. Вероятно, старому мешку с костями, стоящему на краю жизни, этого не понять. Но хочу тебя предупредить – оно не вернется. Неважно, воскресишь ты Дина или нет». Сэм покачал головой. Он не согласен. «Ах, Сэм... Неужели ты думаешь, что мне никогда не хотелось вернуть свое прошлое? Но, пытаясь сделать это, ты неизбежно оглядываешься. И видишь у себя за спиной…» – «Что? Ну что? Пустоту? Чудовищ?» – «Правду, Сэмюэль. Ведь Орфей не потерял свою жену в Эребе. Он сам ее оставил. И бежал»._

– Ты выросла, Алиса. – Дин Винчестер разглядывал связанного Сэма, развалившись в кресле. – Вот и свиделись.


End file.
